thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Gooby
Gooby is a horrendous meme tribue by Salmon. Can be entered into games, as he is a half-troll tribute, instead of a full one normally rejected. Evilness Name: Gooby Crimelore Gender: Male District: 12/69 Age: 18 Weapon: Machete, Baseball Bat, Buck Teeth, other crude weaponry. Appearance: Gooby is a hideous individual, with a scruffy dots of hair on his abnormally long snout-like nose, droopy ears, and a crumpled up green fedora. He is a tall and skinny individual, with tiny black eyes and two buck teeth. ' '''Strengths/skills: Skilled at Acting, expert in combat, excellent at making crude yet effective weaponry. ' 'Weakness(es): Slow swimmer, hunting animals. ' '''Personality: Gooby seems to be a harmless, goofy, and extremely clumsy, stupid, and easily distracted individual. He seems to be easily tricked, and the perfect person to play pranks on. However, this is just great acting. His true personality is very cunning and sly, using various means to accomplish his goals, while looking like a fool on the outside. Although he seems to be a complete mooron, Gooby is actually a criminal genius, and is very smart about his plans to make careful decisions to make sure they suceed. Backstory/History: Gooby was born in the crimelore family. Associated with illegal weaponry and drug smugglers, Gooby became very gruff at the start. However, after taking the business over at 16, Gooby began to become a great actor to reduce the suspectibility of him being a criminal. He normally acted like a harmless fool, but secretly, was running the main illegal trades in District 12. ''' '''He was able to whip up a crude, yet effective, weapon in about half an hour, supplying many of his employees with machetes with blades of old lawnmowers, abandoned baseball bats with nails nailed into the top, and his most favorite, two hatchets tied together on the end of a metal rod, making a crude battle ax. Only onee person however managed to trick Gooby and get away unharmed, none other than the famous Dolan Duk. After asking if Gooby had 4 fingers, Dolan swiped a money filled briefcase. As soon as Gooby asked if it was a trick, Dolan slyly said "Gooby pls." and walked away. When Gooby found out who stole his money, he vowed to track Dolan down and skin him alive when he found him. Gooby was reaped into the games at age 18. Everyone thought the Crimelore illegal trade would die along with Gooby. Gooby acted like his fake self, stupid, foolish, at the reaping, to convince the tributes that he was facing against that he was no threat and would be easy to defeat. However, he formulated a plan to win, and for that, he would mastermind the games through use of trickery and his acting abilities. ''' '''Interview Angle: Be stupid, foolish, and generally harmless to throw everyone off. Bloodbath Strategy: Don't go to it, as he can just make a crude weapon from the enviroment easily and just use it. Games Strategy: Stalk an alliance, and use various tricks when they are unwary to make them betray each other quickly, such as eating their food supply and spreading the crums on one of the tributes, etc. Token: Crumpled up green fedora. Height: 6'6 Fears: Dolan being the victor. Alliance: Nobody. Category:Yourfavoritesalmon's Tributes Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:District 12 Category:Males Category:18 year olds